


Jeffmads Smut/lemons

by MasterProcrastinator



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterProcrastinator/pseuds/MasterProcrastinator
Summary: I'll probably delete this later, but I really need something to do right nowI'm shipping 100+yr old dead guys....fml.Also, this is extremely gay.





	1. Chapter 1

James collapsed on his bed, exhaling heavily as his tension evaporated to the heavens. Three grueling hours. That was the time frame he had spent seated stiffly. In a single position. Debating and protesting to Congress for one faulty, irrelevant cause; should the cotton gin be raided in the North region? All it took was a second to voice the obvious answer; no. No. Politicians and the constitutional party just had to argue words of unimportance for three hours.Three hours .

James pulled off his boots and loosened through his tie before sliping under the covers, engulfing his form in the freshly washed linen. He grinned as his eyes grew heavy with blissful exhaustion, his view twirling to a slue of entertaining nonsense. Finally...

" Sir Madison, I've come in regards of informing you that you've got a visitor."  
God fudging dang it! Madison breathed deeply to mask his annoyance.  
" Thank you Percy. I'll call for you the second make myself decent."

( FFFFUUUUDDDGGGE i dont wanna do this right now with the conversation and the process and the build up and blah blah bull ship!! On to the lemons!!!!! Thomas's lips crashed into plump full ones, soaking in their feel and taste. James buried his fingers through his lover's bountiful curls, fondling with each enriched coil as their lips danced in a lustful sync. It wasn't long before Thomas tenderly grazed his tongue over the bottom bulge of his partners 's soft lips; inquiring permission for access to his partner mouth, which James denied--- an action that would soon contort into a mistake. Thomas growled as his arms snaked around his boyfriend's back. His palm soon latched onto Madison's lush backside, causing him to gasp in surprise. The politician took that opportunity to enter and explore, a hungry tongue expertly bathing James' oral in a refreshing wetness. A light moan crawled it's way up his throat, but he couldn't help it. Thomas knew what that did to him. James returned an equal bout of passion, crossing his legs as his manhood blossomed with sensuality. Thomas wasn't having it. He gingerly pulled them apart, relishing in the arousal by peppering kisses down his partner's torso, savoring in the tang of his deep skin while he greedily fiddled with a tan apparel; The leader truly just wanted to rip him nude. " Let's get rid of these," He muttered, unbuckling a pair of loose trousers and effortlessly pulling them astray while James began to moan in desire. Thomas nipped his lips, relishing in the sights of James' luxurious anatomy and the sounds of his sweet moans, delighted with how excited his boyfriend was. The sentiments were catchy. " May I?" He inquired seductively, toying with the hem of Madison's boxers. " Please." He replied, tone wavering with stimulation as he melted with his other's every touch * Ahhh the SIIIINNNNN!* Thomas chuckled, slowly peeling the fabric down from an erected vessel. Ever. So slowly. Seconds could not remain before he was exposed to all his lover's treasure and glory, craving the heat of him. Thomas groaned in pleasure, hypnoticlly allured with the view. He than began to skillfully grind on Madison, enlightening his precious to awaken. James grunted in need, his hands desperately latching to the politians sides in a powerful grasp. If there was one thing he greatly despised, it was teasing. " Tommy~" The small man whined helplessly, face flushed like a vibrant flame---but to no avail. Thomas liked him like this. He slowly stripped himself of a trademark burgundy wear, his intimate nature boosting the more flustered Madison became. The action left him in nothing but a revealing set of maroon underwear. He pushed his fat bulge into Madison's crotch, just to hear him whimper like that one last time... He then wasted no time ripping it off, scraping the cloth off of his legs and feet until his body was entirely clean and the undergarment snoozed at the base of the bed. The pair fondled their tips together, a magnetic titillation mustering between the sweet, sweaty contact. " Mmm Fuck," James hummed the words sharply through a spicy, baritone voice. Thomas shivered. Madison ever hardly cussed. But when he did, he did it like a sailor. The rich quality of his deep voice, the electric vibration of his star-crossed words sparking pungently like peppered claws. God, it turned him on. Jefferson's stomach tightened into a knot as hardened heads got to know each other. Every stroke earned the acceleration of a bubbling heartbeat, low moans filling the room as the men deepened the pleasure. Their lips met again, moistened love being transferred as the pair starved for the flavor of each other. Oh, they starved for it alright. Thomas broke the kiss, panting hot puffs of his characteristically fragrant breath onto James' dripping face. He lowered towards him once again, sensitively licking the nape of his tender neck until it was swollen. The politician ejected a low growl at the soft slimy touch on such a responsive area of his dark anatomy, trembling slightly as Thomas took it upon himself to sample the remainder of his thickened, ebony form. It wasn't long before Jefferson was lapping at his boyfriend's chubby abdomen, exploring each plushed curve carefully. He was going to mark this boy. He nibbled at the soft, chocolate flesh, leaving a small, darkened bruise over his stomach. James moaned gruffly. " Mm; you taste so good, Baby Boy," He charmed temptingly, inching further down to the man's sex.. He took the whole package into his mouth, lathering the impressive member in his watery saliva. James took a quick airy gasp into his lungs, gripping the bed sheets in a suffocating hold as a burst of provocation tingled throughout his small built; like the kindling crackle of a roaring campfire, cooking down the chill of the night. He twirled eroticly as he felt Thomas work on him, gentle, dewy ripples striking his most fragile nerves. Oh how he loved how gentle Thomas was with him. Stroking his peach-scented skin. Buttering him up in kisses. The man's every brush left him a weakened wreck, drunken by his luscious lips wrapped around his stiff cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo embarrassed lol


	2. Gay. Very Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again disregard these damn notes! Fml!!!!!

" Ugh; right there Tommy~" He moaned out, 'intoxicated' as the political leader nursed on his throbbing erection. Thomas released a low groan, the singing vibration boosting the pulsating stimulation imprisoned between his roof and tongue.  
He crammed the pumping rod to the back of his throat, slurping and sucking hard to the point were James had no choice but to cum.

He moaned indelicately as a forceful gush of his essence jet from his tip, showering his lover with all his liquid indulgence. Thomas didn't hesitate to gulp down his boyfriend's arousal, lingering in the taste of his thick sap. His hummed and swallowed allowing the velvet coat his throat, ensuring to link their midnight peers as he drank.

He knew it drove Madison mad.

 

" Hands and knees Baby Boy~" Jefferson ordered, wiping his mouth slightly and allowing the bulky pud to bounce from his oral.  
James munched on his lower lip in excitement, flipping as his soul mate had so hotly demanded.

He allowed Thomas to marinate his drumming seven incher in dna before carefully inserting small measurements into his fluffy ass. 

The small man hissed in pain he knew would only last a moment. Thomas sure was large.

" Sorry Jemmy~" He tried to apologize through a voice dampered with sexual sentiments.

" No stress, Love. All of it." He whispered, and tried not to whimper as Tommy obeyed and drove his rigid dick into James' awaiting, tightened hole.

He soon relaxed, his muscles loosening as intolerance had torn through the borders of pure bred bliss.

He moaned sonorously and rocked as Thomas softly thrust into him, feeling the meaty palpitation come alive within his core as his boyfriend took ownership of his darkened, supple rare end.

" Fuck~" James grunted out deeply, large beads of sweat caressing the man's heated features on their journey down his flushing face; his tone was mellow.

" Faster, Baby," He whined backing his ampled bum so that Thomas's lengthy dick had breeched it's limit.

Thomas groaned as he felt James contract around him, ramming his firmness into a dwelling of slippery warmth.

Madison clutched the bed sheets as Thomas  
plugged into his vulnerability, drooling at potent melody of his life and love's dewy gasps of pleasure. He soon began to drill,  
filling his lover with pulsing, mouthwatering excitement.  
His smoked his peachy scent, moaning out his name in a frosty, southern drawl that only surfaced in the zesty presence of hot-blooded intensity. James quivered at Thomas' sexy moans, biting down hard on his puffy lips until blood was merely drawn. He threw his head back, feeling as his gut knitted itself into several vibrating locks. All ready to be undone.

Thomas moaned deeply as he bore into the beating cavity as much as his trembling body would allow. James grunted and panted at Jefferson's sugary utterance, lathering in his passion as his hungrily gripped his hips in need, palms burning like an open flame.

It was then that he forgot how to breath. Then had his heart gone feral. Then had he achieved a heavenly, almost unearthly peek of solid euphoria...

Baritone grunts evacuated the small man as large bouts of cum erupted from a twitching shaft, layering the bed spread in the adoring fluids.  
Thomas groaned as felt through his lover's long climax, enjoying the bursting pressure on his fingertips. It was so much, the politician almost couldn't take it. No, he couldn't take it.  
He held the ebony gentleman close as his own knots became undone.

" Fuck, Jemmy," He moaned as he occupied Madison's dwelling in his warm juices.  
He held his boyfriend until the constricting had died down, leaving it's host a dampened mess.

The two panted heavily, gazing into each other's tired, lustful eyes as the erotica shimmered down. Thomas grunted deeply before gently pulling himself out. James gasped, moaning a little as he felt the smoky slick running out of himself. The lovers carefully helped each other clean up for a while before snuggling up and easily surrendering to sleep.

 

The End! 


End file.
